Grell's Last Night
by LilySpears
Summary: Grell isn't expected to last the night. How will William cope when he has to say goodbye?


Someone posted a prompt on Tumblr and it inspired me to write this. I'm a qualified nurse, and one of the things I do a lot in mu current post is look after patients at the end of their life, so I was using this as a way to reflect.

* * *

**Grell's Last Night**

Disclaimer: Grell Sutcliff, William T Spears and Alan Humphries belong to Yana Toboso

**Warning: Character death**

The atmosphere was still as the hospital ward wound down for the evening. Silence began to creep in, the only sound the quiet tapping of the nurses as they helped patients to bed and dimmed the lights. Soon, the area was bathed in a soft gloom as sleep took over; the only light left a dim glow from the room at the end of the ward. A small table lamp was shining in the darkness of Grell's room; his pale worn skin lowing as the light fell on it. The red head was tucked up in the crisp white sheets of his hospital bed, the same bed he had been in for months before. The room itself was testament to his lengthy stay, every surface possible covered by flowers and cards, chronicling every step of his journey through hospital. Finally, his stay was coming to an end. By now Grell was barely conscious, his sickly pale skin taut over his desperately thin frame, wasted away by illness. William was sat at Grell's side, carefully combing through his beloved red locks, now brittle and dry. William's hands were shaking, but he worked gently and diligently to untangle every knot he could,

"You're probably going to tell me I'm doing this wrong, aren't you?"

William chuckled dryly to himself, his eyes trying to cry tears he no longer had left. He stroked the comb through Grell's hair one last time, letting the red locks fan out on the red head's pillow, framing his face. William put the comb away and took Grell's thin hand carefully, giving it a soft squeeze. Grell didn't even flinch, remaining still as his chest slowly rose and fell; he was clearly fighting for every breath. William raised the red head's hand to his lips, kissing it softly,

"Let's get ready for bed now, hmm?"

William carefully placed Grell's hand back on the bed and stood up, heading to the window. He took the curtains to close them; he paused briefly, gazing up at the stars as they slowly started to appear in the night sky,

"Please….." he whispered "Pease look after him for me…."

He slowly closed the curtains and walked away, heading to the door and closing it as well. He quickly hurried to Grell's side, relieved that the red head was still holding on. William bent down and kissed his cheek, pulling the covers up and tucking him in. A single tear escaped the corner of William's eye, sliding slowly down his chin and dropping onto the stark white hospital linen. William fingered the sheet, giving another dry chuckle,

"White is not the right colour for you, Grell"

He turned and picked up the bag he had brought with him, opening it up and taking out Grell's favoured red coat. It almost seemed to glow in the dim room, easily the brightest object in there. William held it to his chest for a few moments, feeling the wonderfully soft fabric for the last time. Gently, he draped it over Grell like a blanket, tucking in the sleeves so they wouldn't get in the way,

"I know you don't go anywhere without you coat, so I had Alan get it dry cleaned for you" William carefully tweaked the black velvet bow on the back, making sure it was tied perfectly "He even mended that ripped seam, he's so sweet"

William began to undress as he talked softly to Grell, taking off his suit jacket, vest, tie and gloves. He left his clothes in a messy pile and quickly untied his shoes, kicking them off as well. Very quietly he climbed onto the bed, lying down by Grell's side. He wrapped arm around the red head, pulling him close. Grell's breathing slowed even more, William knew he didn't have much time. He stroked the red head's hair softly,

"Time to go, Grell~" he whispered "There's no need for overtime tonight…."

He pressed a light kiss to Grell's cool lips, trembling as he started to cry. He brought the red head closer, holding him against his chest, his head close to his heart. William closed his eyes, sobbing as he felt Grell slowly fall still in his arms,

"I love you, Grell"


End file.
